


better than this

by tatoeba



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2019-07-24 09:43:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16172546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatoeba/pseuds/tatoeba
Summary: Baekhyun thinks Sunday mornings like this are better than anything.





	better than this

**Author's Note:**

> For [this prompt](http://exopromptmeme.livejournal.com/15559.html?thread=7477703#t7477703) on EPM! I've wanted to write a kind of domestic baeksoo for ages so this was really fun! :D

It's the unbearable summer heat that drags Baekhyun out of sleep, groaning into his pillow as he tries to fight it as long as he can. He gives up eventually when not even the dregs of his fantastic dream about fucking Kyungsoo in thigh highs is enough to bring him back into slumber. He sighs, rolling over onto his back and stretching his arms over the head, his mouth opening wide in a silent yawn.

To his right, Kyungsoo is sound asleep, practically burrowed under their thin blanket and Baekhyun doesn't understand why he hasn't died from the heat. He tries not to disturb him as he leans over to grab his phone from the side table, slumping back against his pillows to check the time.

It's just past nine on a Sunday morning, earlier than Baekhyun usually tries to be up on the weekend, but he figures it's okay for once. The early quiet is relaxing and the stream of light from the window as it pans over Kyungsoo's face makes him look soft and pretty in his sleep and it's not often Baekhyun can just appreciate his boyfriend without Kyungsoo landing a punch somewhere on his body.

Baekhyun checks through his KKT messages and texts and replies to a few from Jongdae and Zitao before he gets bored. He glances over at Kyungsoo again, his face scrunched up a bit now from the sunlight and Baekhyun grins as he lifts up his phone to take a photo, or twenty.

Snickering quietly to himself, he posts the best ones onto his Instagram and Kyungsoo will probably kill him for it later, but for now Baekhyun relishes the moment. He takes a few pics of himself even though he has terrible bed hair and his eyes are tired, and then he's bored, up early on a Sunday and Kyungsoo is still asleep.

He tosses his phone to the side of the bed and rolls onto his side so he's facing his boyfriend and reaches out to poke him in the cheek once. "Kyungsoo," he says, just above a whisper. When that fails to get a response, he tries again, poking a little harder, speaking a little louder. Kyungsoo's brows furrow together and he shuffles in bed but otherwise doesn't wake, but Baekhyun is already entertained.

Grinning widely, he continues to poke and prod at Kyungsoo to see how far he can push it until he wakes, and it's rather amusing the way Kyungsoo grumbles in his sleep and squeezes his eyes shut but refuses to wake, how he rolls over to his other side, away from Baekhyun, and practically kicks the blanket off the bed, revealing the smooth pale skin of his legs in just his black boxer briefs. That's almost distracting, but Baekhyun is a man on a mission, slipping his fingers under Kyungsoo's shirt instead and enjoying the shiver that runs through his body as he scoots in close to whines, "Wake up, wake up, I'm bored," into Kyungsoo's ear.

There's a loud groan then and Kyungsoo nearly smacks Baekhyun in the face with the back of his hand as he stretches out wildly and Baekhyun yelps, rolling away quickly. "What the fuck," Kyungsoo says groggily, already bordering on angry, turning to look at Baekhyun over his shoulder.

"Good morning," Baekhyun says brightly and Kyungsoo takes one long look at him before groaning and turning back around to sleep more. Baekhyun pouts at his back and reaches out to pull him in close. "Noo, don't sleep."

"It's too early for you," Kyungsoo grumbles, trying to be mean, but Baekhyun knows Kyungsoo never means any of those things. He just laughs into the crook of Kyungsoo's neck, notching his chin over his left shoulder.

"It's too early for you to be mean to me, too," Baekhyun says, sliding his arm around Kyungsoo's waist and pressing against the softness of his tummy through his shirt. It takes a moment, but then Kyungsoo is melting against him, shrinking back all his defenses with a low sigh. Then he turns gently elbows Baekhyun in the ribs so he wheezes, scooting back just enough that Kyungsoo can turn around and face him again.

"Fine," he says, "I probably wouldn't fall back asleep anyway." Kyungsoo-speak for _I'd rather stay up with you._ Baekhyun will take whatever he can get. "You're awake much earlier than usual," Kyungsoo says, and he reaches out to push Baekhyun's hair back from his hair, gently working his fingers through the little knots from sleep.

Baekhyun grins at him, settling back comfortably against his pillows. "It's too hot," he says, but as Kyungsoo moves in closer to him, a foot trailing up Baekhyun's right leg and his breath warm on Baekhyun's shoulder, the added heat doesn't even seem to bother him. 

Kyungsoo just makes a soft humming noise in response, the hand in Baekhyun's hair slipping out to drop across his stomach instead. Curious fingers tug at the hem of Baekhyun's shirt.

"How you slept with that blanket, I will never understand," Baekhyun says, shaking his head lightly. Kyungsoo presses a small kiss to the curve of his shoulder. Baekhyun licks his lips, glancing down at the way Kyungsoo is tugging at the collar of his shirt, dragging it over his right shoulder, the large scoop that Baekhyun had cut around the original collar making it wide enough that it falls off his shoulder with ease. “Well, seeing how Chanyeol calls you the devil sometimes, maybe it makes sense you’re used to the heat.” 

Kyungsoo snorts into the crook of Baekhyun’s neck but doesn’t say anything more than that. Baekhyun grins up at the ceiling, his skin tingling a bit at the way Kyungsoo is still leaving kisses across his exposed body. It’s kind of nice, the attention, so Baekhyun doesn’t complain, doesn’t turn away, instead suddenly remembering one of the texts he’d read earlier. “Jongdae wants to have dinner tonight,” he says. “I told him only if he paid for it.” 

“How’d he take that?” Kyungsoo says quietly, and his breath as he speaks makes the short hairs at the back of Baekhyun’s neck stand up. He’s curled even closer to Baekhyun, one leg thrown over Baekhyun’s and is making his way toward Baekhyun’s collarbone, plush lips leaving soft kisses everywhere. 

Baekhyun is starting to feel a little breathless. “I haven’t gotten a reply yet, but it probably will be something along the lines of _fuck you_ ,” he says and Kyungsoo laughs quietly. There are fingers now, reaching to the back of Baekhyun’s neck where he’s sensitive, and Baekhyun shivers from head to toe, like it’s suddenly dropped twenty degrees in the room. “Which is rude because Jongdae can totally afford to pay for me, too, right? And if he’s inviting, he should definitely treat me. Us. Do you want to go? I can tell him to fuck off if you have better plans for the night. Though I guess we don’t have to worry about that for awhile, it’s not even noon, the day’s barely started. I am getting kind of hungry though, do you--”

“Baekhyun,” Kyungsoo says in a low voice. His teeth scrape over Baekhyun’s collarbone and the rest of Baekhyun’s words blend into a soft moan of surprise. “Shut up.” 

“But--” 

Kyungsoo shifts slightly against Baekhyun, and Baekhyun feels him half-hard against his hip. “Shut up,” Kyungsoo says again, more pointedly, and he lifts his head just enough to look Baekhyun in the eye. 

_Oh_. 

“Okay,” Baekhyun says and then Kyungsoo is kissing him. It should probably be a little gross because they’ve both only just woke up but Baekhyun doesn’t really care. It’s rare to spend a Sunday morning lying in bed like this with Kyungsoo, who not only gets up much earlier than Baekhyun does but actually spends that time doing productive things that by the time Baekhyun is awake and wants to just lie around for hours, Kyungsoo is ready to go out to run errands or something. So Baekhyun is more than okay with this, Kyungsoo’s attention, Kyungsoo’s full lips fitting just right against his own, Kyungsoo’s hands on his hips, dragging Baekhyun with him as he falls onto his back. 

Baekhyun laughs into his mouth, knees falling on either side of Kyungsoo’s hips and his mirth quickly changes into a groan as Kyungsoo’s lips find his collarbone again. He sucks a mark into the skin there, and Baekhyun is definitely breathless, now, eyes falling shut as all the heat in his veins pool in his groin. Kyungsoo pushes his hips up against him, a small grunt of frustration leaving his lips and marking Baekhyun’s skin, too, and Baekhyun doesn’t waste a second before he’s sliding off Kyungsoo to rest on his side and reaches out to rub his palm over Kyungsoo’s dick. 

“Baekhyun,” Kyungsoo says softly, leaning over so he can leave even more kisses up the column of Baekhyun’s neck. His hips jerk up when Baekhyun slips a hand into his underwear and wraps his fingers around him properly. A few strokes and Kyungsoo is fully hard in his grip and Baekhyun gasps when Kyungsoo bites down at the point between his neck and shoulder and leaves another bruise. 

“Shit,” he says, pulling back to look at Kyungsoo, arousal stirring at the way he licks his lips and stares back with dark, dark eyes. In the next second, Baekhyun is tugging Kyungsoo’s briefs down his hips and licking a stripe right up the underside of his dick. Kyungsoo curses, hips bucking, and Baekhyun smirks up at him as he holds him down with one hand, the other working around the base. “Okay?” he asks, mouthing at the head and he laughs when Kyungsoo gives him this look of utter disdain. 

“What do you think?” he says and Baekhyun hums thoughtfully around him, enjoying how it makes Kyungsoo clench his fingers into the sheets. 

“I think you like when I suck you off,” Baekhyun pulls back long enough to say, before flicking his tongue across the slit and Kyungsoo’s amused laughter turns into a full-out groan that goes right to Baekhyun’s dick. 

Kyungsoo’s gaze feels hot on his skin, and he reaches out to cup the nape of Baekhyun’s neck tight in his hand. “I like that it keeps you from talking,” he says, and pushes Baekhyun down to take more of him in. 

Baekhyun complies eagerly, sucking Kyungsoo down the way he knows he likes it, the way it makes him fall apart quickly even when he tries to hold back. He drops the hand from around the base to roll Kyungsoo’s balls in his fingers and Kyungsoo’s hips lift up, his cock thrusting into Baekhyun’s mouth. Baekhyun moans around it, pulling back to catch his breath, but Kyungsoo’s grip against his neck has him pushed back within seconds. 

He likes that, though. Too much, probably. The way Kyungsoo guides him in, holds him down as he pushes up. Baehkyun stares at him from under his bangs, flushed from how intensely Kyungsoo looks back, the stretch of his mouth around Kyungsoo’s dick, and his own neglected arousal, heavy between his legs. He’s in too awkward of a position to rut down against the bed and he knows Kyungsoo will stop him if he tries to take care of it himself. 

“Your hair is getting too long,” Kyungsoo says, finally sounding a little wrecked, and his free hand is pushing the strands in Baekhyun’s face back, away. 

Baekhyun wants to say _you like it_ , remembering how Kyungsoo tends to sink his hand into his hair as he fucks him from behind, gripping it tight between his fingers and pulling Baekhyun’s head back, but instead he just sinks down a little further on Kyungsoo’s cock. He groans again, tugging on Baekhyun’s hair, and he gets louder as Baekhyun manages to take him in all the way. 

“So good,” Kyungsoo says as he holds Baekhyun there for a moment with the hand at the back of his neck. Baekhyun sucks around him and Kyungsoo’s dick twitches on his tongue. He’s close, and Baekhyun wants him to come down his throat. Kyungsoo lets him up a second later and Baekhyun gasps in quick, even breaths, saliva catching at the corner of his mouth before he does it all over again. This time Kyungsoo doesn’t last, hips trembling under Baekhyun’s hand, fingers clenched so tight in Baekhyun’s hair, and he doesn’t look away from Baekhyun at all as he comes. 

Baekhyun swallows everything down and pulls back, suckling softly at the tip until Kyungsoo kicks out at him with a hiss. He laughs, his voice sounding more like a hoarse croak, and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand as he rests against Kyungsoo’s thigh. “Good?” he asks, bats his eyelashes. 

Most times, Kyungsoo will roll his eyes when Baekhyun seeks out compliments, or shove him away and refuse to answer. Right now, though, he surprises Baekhyun with fondness in his eyes, gently rubbing the pad of his thumb over Baekhyun’s upper lip. “You’re always so good,” he says and Baekhyun is bursting with pleasure, hips rocking instinctively to grind against the bed. 

Kyungsoo chuckles quietly, tugging on Baekhyun’s shirt until Baekhyun climbs over him. “You like hearing that?” he asks, like he doesn’t know how much Baekhyun enjoys the praise.

“Please,” Baekhyun whines, unwilling to rise to the bait because he’s so close. He grabs one of Kyungsoo’s hands and drags it to his cock and Kyungsoo draws him down to suck at his neck, shoves his hand down the front of Baekhyun’s shorts and underwear. Baekhyun keens when he touches him, palming the precome gathered at the head around his length to make the slide of his fingers easier. Kyungsoo likes to drag things out sometimes, until Baekhyun is writhing, begging for it, but today he is efficient, leaving another mark on Baekhyun’s neck and it’s the way his teeth sink into his skin that has Baekhyun coming with a choked off moan. 

Baekhyun shudders through his orgasm and the way Kyungsoo runs his tongue carefully over his new bruise doesn’t help. But he doesn’t want to move away, instead snuggles against Kyungsoo’s chest until he’s comfortable and pays no mind to the way Kyungsoo wipes his hand off on Baekhyun’s shirt when he pulls it back out. His other hand is playing with Baekhyun’s hair again and Baekhyun feels like he could probably fall asleep now, with how warm and satisfied he feels. 

“We should start every morning like this,” he declares and he can feel Kyungsoo’s laughter rumbling in his chest. 

“Get off of me,” Kyungsoo says, trying to shove Baekhyun off so he can presumably get out of bed. 

Baekhyun isn’t having any of that, though. It’s still early, and he just wants to lie here with Kyungsoo until he absolutely doesn’t have to. He clings to him tighter and whines, “Staaaay. There’s nothing more important than cuddling with me.” 

Kyungsoo looks like he wants to list the hundred things that _are_ more important, but in the end he settles back against the bed. “Fine,” he says almost grudgingly like Baekhyun forced him and Kyungsoo isn’t secretly a softie who likes this just as much as Baekhyun does. “Just for a little while.” 

“Okay,” Baekhyun says, grinning, and as Kyungsoo presses a kiss to his forehead, Baekhyun thinks that the day really can’t get much better than this.


End file.
